In semiconductor devices, for example, a plurality of wiring layers formed of a metal film containing copper (Cu) or aluminum (Al) as a main component are formed on a top of a semiconductor substrate on which a semiconductor element such as a complementary metal insulator semiconductor (CMIS) transistor is formed, and a bonding pad (pad) is formed on a part of the uppermost wiring layer among the plurality of wiring layers. Further, a bonding wire or the like is connected to the bonding pad.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-210668 (Patent Document 1) discloses a semiconductor device in which a plurality of rectangular pads 2a are arranged on a front surface of a semiconductor chip 2. Each of the rectangular pads 2a extends in a lateral direction with respect to the arrangement direction, and a wire 7 is connected to the pad 2a. 
The abstract of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H6(1994)-333974 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technique of forming a bonding pad provided along a side edge of an integrated circuit in a rectangular shape having a long side in an ultrasonic vibration direction at the time of wire bonding.